Samebito
Samebito Foreign shark folk who live off the coast and on the small islands around it are known as “samebito” by the natives. While they can be intimidating, their numbers are small, and they are very disorganized. While they have never presented a threat in their own right, their small clans have been known to be hired by factions within the empire for naval and logistical support. Humanoid (Samebito, Aquatic) Size: Samebito are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Slow Speed: While on land, a samebito has a base speed of 20 feet. However, a samebito’s speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. +2 Strength, +2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom: Samebito are monstrously strong, which leads to their fearsome and intimidating appearance and reputation. Samebito are also known to have an impulsive nature that most likely stems from their cousin’s inability to stop moving. Aquatic: Samebito have a swim speed of 40 feet and gain the +8 racial bonus on Swim checks that a swim speed normally grants. Amphibious: Samebito can breathe on either land or underwater. Ocean Warrior: Samebito can gain fast healing 2 for 1 round anytime they submerge completely within a body of natural saltwater. Stagnant, poisoned, or trapped water (such as water within an artificial pit or a bag of holding) does not activate this ability. Samebito can heal up to 2 hit points per level each day with this ability, after which it ceases to function. Hungry Maw: Samebito gain a natural bite attack, dealing 1d3. The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the samebito is wielding manufactured weapons. Languages: Samebito start with Common plus Foreign. Members of this race with high Intelligence scores can choose from any of these additional languages: Abyssal, Aquan, Celestial, Infernal, or Islander. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: Open Game License v 1.0a © 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. System Reference Document. © 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors: Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Reference Document. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Paizo Publishing, LLC. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 2. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors Wolfgang Baur, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Graeme Davis, Crystal Frasier, Joshua J. Frost, Tim Hitchcock, Brandon Hodge, James Jacobs, Steve Kenson, Hal MacLean, Martin Mason, Rob McCreary, Erik Mona, Jason Nelson, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, F. Wesley Schneider, Owen K.C. Stephens, James L. Sutter, Russ Taylor, and Greg A. Vaughan, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 3. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jesse Benner, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, James Jacobs, Michael Kenway, Rob McCreary, Patrick Renie, Chris Sims, F. Wesley Schneider, James L. Sutter, and Russ Taylor, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Equipment. © 2012 Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Ross Byers, Brian J. Cortijo, Ryan Costello, Mike Ferguson, Matt Goetz, Jim Groves, Tracy Hurley, Matt James, Jonathan H. Keith, Michael Kenway, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Tork Shaw, Owen KC Stephens, and Russ Taylor. Heroes of the East, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth Heroes of the East 2, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth Heroes of the East 3, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth Tome of Spell and Sword, © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth, Dayton Johnson King of the Ring, © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop Fury of the Elements, © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, Jeremiah Zerby Adventuring Classes: A Fistful of Denarii, © 2009, Rite Publishing; Author: RJ Grady In the Company of Kappa, © 2011, Rite Publishing; Author: Jonathan McAnulty In the Company of Henge, © 2011, Rite Publishing; Author: Jonathan McAnulty In the Company of Tengu, © 2011, Rite Publishing; Author: Jonathan McAnulty Dragon Tiger Ox, © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Dragon Tiger Ox